Esperame
by AkariU
Summary: SasuxSaku Desperto sobresaletada, auquellas palabras resonaban como un eco en su cabeza... ¡el de verdad se lo dijo o fue solo un sueño?


_Hola aqui les traje una historia que se me ocurrio hace un tiempito pero aun no sebia como redactarla, tenia la primera parte y hace un rato lo acabo de termina WIII!! (Akari es aplaudida por el publico quien chifla y aplaude celebrando) wuoooooo! jejejj bueno ojala les guste todo los comentarios son vien resividos, bueno o malos ¬¬ xD jej jbueno besos_

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenese a Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Esperame**

_-Si te marchas gritare!- _

_-Sakura… gracias-_

_-Sasuke…kun-_

Despertó sobresaltada, aun aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza y es que aun no lo aceptaba… no aceptaba que _él_ se había marchado.

Se levanto con pereza de la cama, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo recaer en sus escuálidos brazos. Se dirigió con pesar al baño a darse una ducha, creyendo así poder olvidar lo ocurrido, pero no había caso nada podría hacerla olvidarlo. Nada.

Salió del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla, se miro al espejo como lo hacía habitualmente cada mañana, pero ahora de una manera distinta.

-Soy una idiota- le dijo a aquella imagen que se dibujaba delante de ella- como pude pensar que el me quería, siempre fui… una _molestia_, solo una molestia signifique en su vida.

No aguanto más, las lágrimas brotaban de aquellas esmeraldas de las cuales siempre se expresaba alegría e inocencia, pero ahora solo podía verse un dolor inmenso en estos.

-¡Ya basta Sakura¡- se dijo molesta y dolida al mismo tiempo- él no volverá… no volverá y menos por ti- sonrió melancólicamente- será mejor que me vista.

Se dirigió a su armario y de el saco lo primero que vio; una falda verde a juego con sus ojos y una camisa rosa de delicados tirante que se adecuaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura.

Se recostó sobre la cama para pensar un poco en el asunto. Ya habían paso seis meses desde que él se fue, desde que la dejo tirada en una banca en una oscura noche de luna llena sin nada más que un simple _gracias_. Todos sus esfuerzos de agradarle, de cuidarlo, de amarlo no sirvieron de nada. Y todo para que, para que un sujeto le ofreciera poder y así realizar su maldita venganza, sin importarle que tanto ella y Naruto sufrieran su traición.

No tardo en vencerla el sueño, pero a pesar de ser ya de día debatir con su interior le resultaba realmente cansado y no estaba de ánimos para luchar.

Era el mismo sueño. De nuevo ese maldito sueño, donde ella le confesaba sus sentimiento y el solo le decía un gracias y la dejaba en aquella banca, pero esta vez el final era distinto o solo tal vez fue un final que su subconsciente nunca le revelo.

_-Sakura… gracias- la noquea._

_-Sasuke…kun- cae desmayada por el repentino golpe que el moreno le dio._

_Sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que lo haría, la cogió en sus brazos y deposito su cuerpo en una banca próxima él. Retiro delicadamente unos cuantos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y _

_noto un cristalino liquido que brotaba en aquellos luceros brillantes que ahora se encontraban cerrados. Inmediatamente la retiro con un ligero movimiento. Se levanto ágilmente y emprendió marcha en su camino, pero algo llamo su atención:_

_-Sasuke-kun- la pelirosa hablaba entre sueños y mencionaba su nombre._

_Se dirigió a ella y acaricio su mejilla, se acerco a su rostro y le susurro al oído._

_-Ve a los terrenos Uchiha. En la casa principal, en el segundo piso, el segundo cuarto a mano izquierda, dentro de la tercera gaveta del escritorio… hay algo que te pertenece._

_Sin más se levanto deleitándose una última vez con aquella muchacha tan insoportablemente… adorable._

_Se marcho dejando atrás toda aquello que alguna vez fue parte de él para abrir un nuevo capítulo en su vida titulado… __**venganza.**_

Violentamente abrió los ojos. Acaso… acaso eso había sido verdad o era su imaginación que quería jugarle una cruel broma.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo averiguas- su inner se hacía presente.

-No lo sé… debe ser una broma, el jamás- intento escurarse pero su inner la interrumpió.

-Ve y averígualo con tus propios ojos.

Dudo un momento pero tenía razón, nunca lo sabría si no lo averiguaba.

-Tienes razón.

Se levanto, bajo las escaleras, saludo rápidamente a sus padres y se dirigió a toda velocidad al barrio Uchiha. Saltando de techo en techo, rama en rama, evitando todo obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ella y la verdad.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego. En frente de ella se hacía presente el tan prestigiado y poderoso barrio que albergaba al clan Uchiha que en estos momentos se encontraba… desolado.

Entro con paso inseguro, observo de manera periférica hasta hallar la casa más grande del lugar, _como lo dedica el sueño._ Subió el segundo piso de esta, doblo a la izquierda en dirección al segundo cuarto de aquel amplio pasillo.

Giro la perilla y se encontró en una amplia habitación, supuso que esa era la habitación de Sasuke ya que en ella se encontraban unas cuantas ropas de este. Observo más detalladamente el lugar, no habían muchas cosas en el; había una cama, un ropero de roble, una lámpara de noche, unos cuantos shurikens y algunos muebles, entre ellos un viejo y fino escritorio.

Se dirigió a paso firme a él, conto la cantidad de gavetas que habían en este, titubeo al encontrarse en la tercera.

-¡Vamos Sakura tu puedes!- su otro ser la animaba eufóricamente.

Se armo de valor y halo de ella, y fue su sorpresa encontrarse un viejo libro de la academia. Se recrimino lo tonta que había sido al ir hasta ahí, ese lugar le traía malos recuerdo, y no quería volver a ellos, ¡no más!

Cansada se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a marcharse de aquel lugar, aventó el libro al frio suelo y de este algo salió, un especie de sobre cayo. Desconfiada lo tomo y examino:

-_Para Sakura_- leyó en el reverso. Era una carta… ¡era una carta para ella, de él!

- _… hay algo que te pertenece._

Abrió el sobre y desdoblo el papel como si este de una joya se tratase, reconoció la letra de inmediato, era de Sasuke. Comenzó a leer con sumo cuidado sin saltarse ni un punto ni como. No quería perderse del más mínimo detalle:

_Sakura:_

_Sé que en este momento, cuando leas esto yo no estaré mas aquí, lo amas seguro es que este catalogado como un traidor a la villa y al país del fugo. Eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento, lo que me convoca a escribirte esta carta es relatarte lo que en realidad siento y no he pido contarte. La verdadera imagen de Sasuke Uchiha._

_Aparento ser un tipo frio, déspota, despreocupado y muchas veces amargado, pero la razón de eso es que mi vida no ha sido como yo la quisiese. Mi infancia no fue la que yo deseaba, siempre persiguiendo la sombra de __**él,**__ queriendo ser como él, hasta ese día. Algún día si tengo la oportunidad te contare de ello, ya que me es muy difícil decirlo y mucho mas atreves de una hoja de papel. _

_El equipo 7 fue una parte fundamental, aunque me lo niegue a mí mismo, han cambiado mi vida. Lograron poder sacar aunque sea un poco en la soledad en que me encontraba, lograron por un instante hacerme olvidar el odio y la venganza. Kakashi-sansei, tu… hasta el baka de Naruto. En especial tú._

_Si alguna vez te hice daño te pido que me perdones, si alguna vez te hice sufrir te pido que me disculpes. Si crees que no me interesas, te diré que estas muy equivocada. Hay algo que nunca pude confesarte por mi obsesión y mis metas, pero es que tu… yo siento cosas extrañas por ti… no sé muy bien lo que este sentimiento sea, o si alguien como yo lo pueda sentir, pero la cosa es que creo que Sakura… __**te quiero**__. _

_Ahora debo marcharme debo acabar con lo que comencé hace años, debo acabar con él. Con ese bastardo que me robo la posibilidad de ser feliz con las personas que quiero, contigo._

_Cuando acabe esto pienso volver por ti. No te recriminare si no me esperas y ya has hecho tu vida, sabré que al menos tendré el privilegio de estar a tu lado aunque sea una vez más. La decisión es tuya. Espero que tu respuesta sea cual sea no te sientas obligada por mí. Espérame que volveré, es una promesa._

_Sasuke_

Quito su vista del papel con su ojos envueltos en gruesas lagrimas de felicidad. Apretó la carta y la estrechó en su pecho. Esbozo una radiante sonrisa entre los ahogados sollozos de felicidad.

-Te esperare Sasuke-kun- juro con regocijo- es una promesa.

**FIN**


End file.
